My Name is Cloud
by RinKira
Summary: Cloud is assigned to be Tifa's body guard, therefore he becomes her living shadow. What will happen when he and Tifa are aways so close, and they have the feeligs that the do? Find out in, My Name is Cloud. Sorry I'm terrible at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, its Kira here! Rated M just i case, but it depends-if I can get somebody to help me with the more " mature" parts then we're good to go ^.^ Please review and tell me what you think-also keep in mind I'm new at this.**

Some people find their loved soulmate on their first try.

Others kiss many frogs, but find their prince in the end.

And most, do not find the one they're meant for.

Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife were the first category,

they just didn't realize it yet.

She bumped into the SOLDIER and the instinctive words of apology sounded

on her lips, until she looked into his eyes, beautiful orbs filled with mako. She got lost in the

beautiful kight blue eyes and her words stopped in their tracks, but after looking at his entire

face, her apology died altogether. She was tongue-tied with the beauty in front of her. Her phone

ringing broke the moment and Tifa was instantly jerked back into reality. She averted her gaze

from the SOLDIER. "Sorry." She muttered and walked around him. She flipped open her

cellphone and held it to her ear. "Hello?" The voice on the other end was full of urgency.

"Tifa, I can't talk for long, but whatever you do, do not return to the HQ. Hide out for a while.

We need one of our best to carry on our legacy. If we fall, you will be the one to ressurect

us from the rubble. We-" Tifa didn't have enough time to process the information and

could only manage to say, "Tseng, is that you?" In his haste he didn't hear her and continued

talking. "-sent a SOLDIER to retrieve you, he will be your guardian for now. His name is Cl-"

The line went dead. Tifa began to panic. "Tseng, Tseng? Are you there?" The phone fell from

her hand and hit the asphalt.

Cloud was shocked. He had overheard the whole conversation. Was she Tifa

Lockhart, the legendary Turk he was ordered toi protect with his life? That made Coud happier,

but then the fact he could never utter a word in a presence made him frown again.

He walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder just to seem formal. She turned around

and he was stunned again. "Yes?" He swallowed and forced out the words that would make

him her own personal shadow. "I am the SOLDIER assigned to look after you by Tseng...my name is Cl-"

Tifa cut him off. " What's happenin? What's going on?" Tears were starting to slide down her face and

it broke his heart to see her like that. "Code Red. The HQ has been infiltrated by the enemy. It isn't safe to

return." He prepared for more questions, and was immidiately let down when she nodded calmly.

While Cloud was explaining, she had regained her composture. "I see, well then, let's go."

She couldn't believe it, this beautiful demigod was going to be her personal guard. She was actually

embarrassed that she broke down in front of him like that. Suddenly, he jerked her iarm and she lamded

on his chest. "There's something wrong." She couldn't help, but notice how he held her protectively, then

she leaned forward until their lips were a few centimeters apart.

**So? How's that for a first try? I can't get on the computer alot, but I'll try to upload twice a month at the least ^.^ Yes, I do like suspense, and yes, i know you want to kill me, but then I can't tell you what happens next so just wait ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! It's Kira again. Sorry for the wait, I could never get on the computer for long enough to actually Update the story, but its here now. Better late than never. It's kinda short-around the same length as Ch.1, so if it's not worth the wait then I'm really sorry. Special thanks to CloudZen for being an awesome beta, and I do not own Final Fantasy at all…I wish I did, but I don't.**

The moment was instantly broken when an unaware pedestrian slammed into Cloud while carelessly milling around the sidewalk. "I'm so sorry sir!" The young man bowed and quickly scurried off, tripping every so often. Tifa slipped out of Cloud arms and looked at the ground to hide the face that was turning as red as a tomato. "We should get going." Tifa started walking again.

The rest of the walk back to her was in an awkward silence. Cloud only gave Tifa 10 minutes to pack, and even that minimal margin of time made him edgy. She only had time to pack the bare necessities, before Cloud ushered her out the door. They made their way back to Fenrir, his motorcycle, where he ran into Tifa. A short 15 minute walk, but the time they would save made up for it. Tifa only hesitated for a second before jumping on the back of his motorcycle and the ride back to his house was actually shorter than expected.

Cloud opened the door for Tifa and opened the door for her. "Uh...Sorry if it's not to your standards, but I don't have guests that often." Tifa looked around the cozy apartment. Cloud held his breath, silently hoping she would approve, for some reason, he really wanted her to like his home…or maybe it wasn't his home…maybe it was him in general.

Tifa smiled at him, and he nearly fainted. He mentally chastised himself for acting like a girl, but he couldn't help it. This girl was beautiful, and he absolutely loved that smile. "It's perfect." She whispered and set her bag on the floor. Cloud let out the breath he had held for the entire minute it took for her to respond. "I'm glad." He whispered, so low that she could not hear him. There was no need for him to give a tour; she would find her way eventually.

Tifa absolutely loved his home. It was warm and cozy. If only she could get used to the beauty she had to live with. The thought that she was living with him came to her attention, and she started hyperventilating. There was no way she could live with this demigod for even a day let alone how ever long it took for her to be able to return to her home, without trying to gain his interest in some way. She turned around and her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

Cloud had a towel wrapped around his body and his hair was covered in droplets of water. She must have been caught in her reverie that she failed to notice him dismissing himself and taking a shower. Inside she started panicking, but kept her calm façade on the outside. "May I help you?" She asked in a calm business-like tone. He shook his head and walked past her to the kitchen. "I was just thirsty." He withdrew a water bottle from the refrigerator and disappeared inside his room.

**Sooooo? What'd ya think? Was it good? Was it worth the wait? Please take a minute or two to tell me what you think, so I can make it better next time, pwease with a cherry on top. Thank you! I should update again by the end of February…but no promises. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alo! I am back, and things are finally starting to get interesting! :) Again, thank you to my wonderfully awesome beta, CloudZen, and I do not own ****Final Fantasy**** at all...I wish I did, but I don't. So-yeap, it's short, but it has promise! :) Ok I'll stop talking so you can get on with your lives. Pwease review, with a sprinkle coated cherry on top!**

Tifa sighed and looked around. Feeling restless, she decided to clean up a little bit but there was nothing to clean. Never in her life had Tifa met a man whose house did not look like a pig-sty, but then again she had not been to many houses that belonged to men. She sat down on the couch and nodded off into peaceful dream-less sleep.  
Tifa woke up to the smell of bacon. She stood up and shuffled over to the kitchen. She tapped Cloud's shoulder causing him to turn around. "Where's the bathroom?" Cloud stared at her for a few seconds before realizing she asked him something.  
"What?" Tifa repeated her question. He pointed to a door and she grabbed her bag before disappearing behind the door. Cloud sighed dreamily before whirling back to the bacon. He did not notice the out-turned handle, promptly knocking the frying pan to the ground. He groaned and picked up the pan. He forgot how hot it was and dropped the pan for the second time that day. He muttered a string of curses as he turned on the water faucet. He held his hand under the stream of cool water, grumbled to himself underneath his breath.  
By the time Tifa had finished brushing her teeth and taking a shower, he had already cleaned up the mess. Cloud rummaged through the fridge looking for something else for them to eat, but he was out of food. "Do you mind if we go grocery shopping?" He asked her.  
A bit confused about the missing bacon, she shook her head and plopped her bag by the couch after retrieving her wallet. "I'm ready whenever you are." Cloud looked down at his uniform. "Then let's get going." He plucked his keys off the counter and opened the door, waiting for Tifa to walk through the threshold. He closed and locked the door behind her and walked out to Fenrir. Tifa smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist but her moment of bliss was short-lived. The grocery store was a mere five minutes away. She quickly dismounted the motorcycle and waited for Cloud to turn around before disappearing into the store. Half an hour later, the pair walked out of the doors to the grocery shop, arms burdened with grocery bags. The comfortable silence was interrupted when they spotted three young silver-haired men leaning against Cloud's motorcycle. They were fiddling with their weapons like they were toys.  
The one on the left, with long hair, twirled the two bladed pistols around his fingers, The one to the right, with short hair, had a mechanical gauntlet like object, and the one in the middle, clearly the leader, was looking over a twin-bladed sword. The leader loomed up and grinned. He flicked his wrist and pointed his sword at Tifa's throat. His words were cold and heavily coated with malice: "This girl must die."

**The last two "paragraphs" were VERY heavily influenced by CloudZen, so...YEAH-A lot of credit goes to him. :) Good news- I already started writing chapter 4 and I should be getting on the computer ****this Saturday****!  
Bad News- I HAVE ALOT OF HOMEWORK! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 ½:

Author's Note:  
Dear Readers,  
I know reading this will annoy you. As in: "WHY ISN'T SHE POSTING A CHAPTER?" :P But I just want to thank you for still being here after a 3 month wait. Don't say I wasn't doing anything. I have 3 Chapters to make up for the three months, so don't worry. :) AND I have a one-shot so can that make up for this month? :) PWEASE! _ I'm in a writer's block right now...I'm not good at writing fight scenes. (HINT-HINT) So yeah. To make a paragraph-long letter short, Sorry for taking forever to post. :)  
RinKira  
P.S. Look for the One-Shot it's called Look At Me (It's a tragedy) :) 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry. I couldn't post for a while. =[ Something came up. So these Chapters were sitting here, collecting dust, so sorry if they have a "stale taste". I don't own FF VII. Remember this is UN-BETAED!

* * *

Tifa watched as Cloud narrowed his eyes. He stared back at the men that were in front of him. "Over my dead body." The one who pointed a sword to her throat just shrugged. "That can be arranged." With those words, he lunged at Cloud. Their swords met with a clang. How Cloud had managed to pull his sword out from where it was strapped to his back in time was unbeknowst to her, but she did know one thing, she couldn't move. Her body was screaming at her to run, but it wasn't fear that froze her to the spot, even though that was what she kept telling herself, it was because she was worried about Cloud. She didn't want to leave him, especially because she was his only back-up, so if the other three joined in the fight, she would have to help him. Her eyes were locked on the pair, dueling over wether she lived or died. She gasped as Cloud's sword flew out of his hand and landed somewhere in a bush. The other two were advancing on him now, this was what Tifa feared would happen. Her heinous bad luck would bring even more people to be poised on the line between life and death. She clenched and unclenched her fists before she finally decided to do something. Determination shone in her eyes as she charged into the mini massacre on Cloud Strife. Nobody was going to die because of her, not anymore. Her fist connected with a face and the nose gave way. The short haired silverette fell to the ground, howling in pain while he held a hand to his nose. Tifa wasted no time in kneeing the long haired boy in the stomach. He doubled over and wrapped his arms around his torso. He muttered curses at her and pointed his pistol at her. The other one was on the ground. "Die." He whispered. A gunshot rang in the air. Cloud broke the stranglehold the shoulder-length silverette had him in and rushed to Tifa's side. He was shocked at the blood that covered his hands. It was just like when he witnessed Zack's death all over again. (A/N: I did this on purpose. You'll find out what Zack has to do with the story in due time. In due time :P) The shoulder-length silverette smiled. "Yazoo, Loz, lets go." The long haired boy looked up and nodded eagerly. The one with short hair nodded. "Yes Kadaj. Come on Yazoo, mother's waiting.." The smile on his face was evil and the trio turned and disappeared. Tifa was staring at Cloud, with eyes filled with pain. She watched as Cloud whipped his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed in the number for an ambulance. He hurriedly gave them the address and the story, then he snapped the phone shut with a twist of his fingers. He ripped off the mini cloak that sheathed his left arm and wrapped it around her torso. Her eyelids were starting to drift shut. She didn't want to go without saying goodbye, but it wasn't something she could fight, so without a word she slipped into the blackness, barely making sense of the sirens in the distance along with the sound of Cloud's begging her to stay with him.

* * *

Yeah I know. Lame fight scene. You hate me for the ending. =] BUT I DON'T CARE! ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

Here ya go.

* * *

Cloud barely ever left Tifa's side until he was to be given the okay to take her back home. She was taking up space at the hospital, but she wasn't stable enough to go home, but stable or not, Cloud would not rest until Tifa actually opened her eyes. The bags under his eyes were growing larger and larger, while the circles were getting darker and darker. Finally, he couldn't resist anymore and fell asleep by her side. No matter how much he wished otherwise, he couldn't help it. He was asleep when Tifa woke up.  
She looked around for a moment before she saw Cloud. She drummed her fingers on his head for a second and he jerked up from his sleep. He smiled in relief and hugged her in a bone-crushing hug.  
It didn't help the pain at all, but it was still nice to be hugged, especially by the angel in front of her. She wanted the moment to last forever, but as quickly as it happened, Cloud drew away from her, but only barely. "Sorry." He muttered sheepishly. Tifa smiled and waved it off. "It's okay. I would be pretty relieved if my charge lived through that too." Inside she was going crazy. She had to slap her own hand to stop it from reaching out and carressing his face. The only thought in her mind was how close his lips were. He looked straight into her eyes, his light blue eyes were utterly captivating. She leaned forward just a tiny bit, but jerked backwards. "Are you okay?" Cloud asked worriedly. Tifa nodded vigorously. "I uh, guess all this white is making me go crazy." A faint smile pulled the corners of his lips upwards into a ghost of a smile. Just then her stomach rumbled. (A/N If only I could describe her face, OH WAIT YES I CAN) She turned as red as a tomato, and pulled the blanket over her head, trying to ignore the fact the beast was still growling. She peeked from the blankets and watched in horror at the full-blown grin on his face. He shook his head to erase the smile (A/N CLOUD'S AN ETCH-A-SKETCH :P) but it grew back on his face. "You must be hungry. I'll get you something to eat." He quickly disappeared out the door. Tifa thought she could hear his laughter on the other side of the door. He head back into the room. "Breakfast or lunch?" Tifa glanced at the clock mounted on her table, it read 11:08. "Lunch." She smiled until he disappeared once again. She glanced at the clock again, this time it read 11:11. She looked up at the blue sky and pondered what to wish for. She close her eyes and kissed the clock. She set the clock back on the table when Cloud walked back in with her lunch in hand. She watched him set it on the lunch tray attached to the hospital bed, that also doubled as a night stand, and sat in the chair across from her to watch her while she ate. She scarfed down her food, barely pausing to even breath. When she was finished she pushed the tray away and laid back on the bed. Tifa sucked in a deep breath as he reached over her to take the tray. He was so close. Those luscious lips, those mezmerising eyes, the golden hair, all of that was so close. She wondered if his lips were as soft as they looked. Not bothering to consider her actions she shook her head wildly and accidentally rammed into Cloud's face with the top of her head. There was a sickening crack and Cloud quickly withdrew. She was horrified at herself once again as the blood dripped down his face. She scolded herself for her stupidity. She handed him a box of tissues and pressed the call button. Moments later, a nurse scurried in. When she took in Cloud's bleeing nose she started pestering him with impudent questions instead of trying to stop the bleeding. Each question just made Tifa feel worse than se already did, but the one that made her want to crawl under a rock and die was: "How could someone be this stupid, this careless? They damaged such a beautiful face!" It was true though. She WAS careless and stupid and Cloud did have a beautiful. She avoided eye contact as Cloud was FINALLY whisked out of the room. By then there were several blood-stained tissues in the wastebasket. She stared up at the white ceiling expecting the rest of the day to be boring without Cloud. That was when the wall exploded.

* * *

Please don't hate me!


	7. Chapter 7

Short. Enjoy. I'm stuck with writers block so um..I need help. =] I promise I'll post it soon if I get a good idea, because it's summer and I got a laptop. =]

* * *

Tifa was showered with glass, wood, and plaster. They cut her flesh and she let out little cries of pain that only made the dull ache in her stomach flare into excrutiating waves of pain. Staring at her from the hole in the wall was: Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. Yazoo smiled at her. "Didn't think we would find ya did ya, Tifa?" He snickered with Loz, but Kadaj quickly shut them up with a wave of his hand. "Where's Cloud Strife? I thought he was your knight in shining armor? He was always a terrible SOLDIER...I SHOULD'VE BECOME 1st CLASS! Not that weakling!" Tifa could see that SOLDIERS and Cloud Strife were touchy subjects for Kadaj. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that she should recognize that name from somewhere. The puzzled look on her face quickly gave her away. "Oh, you don't remember me do you Tifa? Maybe this'll ring a bell. Nabelheim." Suddenly the memories came flooding back. All the blood and gore. The suffering and pain she had to go through to get to where she was now. "Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz...Lockhart?" They were actually a branch family, but Lockharts nonetheless. "The ones responsible for my parents deaths?" Her voice grew unsteady, her resolve to face those monsters was quickly wavering. Yazoo smirked. " -and your friends, and your siblings, and your f-" He flew backwards and narrowly missed the hole in the wall. Tifa stood up, her face was composed, but her eyes were filled with rage and sorrow. The fear that tinted her eyes before was gone. He quickly jumped to his feet. " YOU BITCH! You aren't going to survive this time!" He sprang at her, just to get thrown back into the wall. Cloud stood in front of her. A knight in shining armor.

* * *

Yeah...so I need ideas! REMEBER! THAT WAS ALSO UN-BETAED!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi it's me. I am really truly sorry I haven't been uploading, and I only have 1 Chapter ready. I know you haven't heard from me in forever, and I'm really sorry. I just got busy with summer homework, but now it's actual homework :3, and I kind of still have a writer's block. it's been over 3 months already. So yeah. Here you go. I don't own Final Fantasy VII. If I did there would be a lot more TifaXCloud.

Tifa only stared at him, her mouth open in shock, but it quickly changed to awe. Cloud looked like an avenging angel ready to exact his revenge on his enemies. He seemed unstoppable, but that was all an illusion. He seemed to be holding his own against Yazoo and Loz pretty well, but then Kadaj joined the mix. Together, the trio forced Cloud to be completely on the defensive, and it was obvious to Tifa that he was getting tired, but what could she do? She had no weapons, no special powers. The only thing she would succeed in doing by joining the onslaught on Cloud was getting herself killed. So what could she do. Her eyes fell on the IV drip she had ripped out of her arm, but it wasn't the needle that interested her, it was the metal pole that held it. Without a second though she grabbed the pole and swung it at Yazoo who was the closest. It hit him square in the face and he fell to the ground. Tifa twirled the pole around her hands in an attempt to be intimidating, but it didn't faze the remaining two at all. They moved forward, Yazoo raised his gun, and pulled the trigger, aiming at Tifa's torso. Cloud jumped in front of her and deflected the bullet, but that left him vulnerable for attack. Kadaj ran towards him and stabbed the sword into Cloud's shoulder and wrenched it back out. Cloud swung his sword at Kadaj as a counter-attack, but it never found its target. Kadaj stood by the hole in the wall. "We'll finish this next time Strife." Then he cast a glance at Tifa, and smiled, a smile filled with evil and malice. "And you, treasure your life, while you still can." With those words, the trio disappeared. Tifa stared in shock. Cloud turned around to look at her. He took a step towards her, and gently took to metal stand from her hands. "Are you alright?" He asked. His concern was evident in his eyes. She nodded before she noticed the blood running down his arm. Her eyes grew wide, and she leaned forward to examine the wound. She turned around and fluttered around the white, bland room, looking for something to stop the stream of blood that flowed from his body. She settle on the bed sheets and wrapped them tightly around his shoulder before pressing the call button for the nurse. How nobody heard anything was a mystery. A nurse scurried into the room and stared at the gaping hole in the wall for a minute before turning to Tifa. "What do you need?" She seemed frazzled and confused. Tifa simply pointed at Cloud who was quietly sitting in a dark corner, and still applying pressure to the sheets. The poor nurse almost had a heart attack. "How'd this happen?" There was silence. The nurse shook her head and muttered something underneath her breath. She hurried to Cloud's side and gentle dragged his good arm around her shoulder. She led him out the door and down the hall. Tifa stayed where she was and watched Cloud walk away. She turned back to the bed and sat down on the sheet less mattress. She sighed and closed her eyes. Just then, she felt something cold press against her temple. A voice that was becoming far too familiar to her liking whispered into her ear. "If you cooperate, I won't blow your head open…yet." Tifa froze. Her eyes darted around the room in a desperate search for a weapon. Nothing. She slowly turned her head. She stared straight into Yazoo's eyes. His finger tensed on the trigger. A brief flash of fear shone in her eyes before it was replaced with a cold, emotionless glare. If looks could kill… Yazoo relaxed his finger and smiled coldly. "Let's go." He roughly shoved her to the hole in the wall. She stood at the edge and looked down. It wasn't a long drop, but she wasn't given any options. Yazoo pushed her off. She was paralyzed with fear, she couldn't scream, nor would she scream. She would not give them the satisfaction of hearing her cries. Loz snatched her out of thin air and held her in the cradle of his arms before letting go. She dropped to the ground and landed on her back. She slowly stood up, but before he could tie up her hands and legs, she elbowed him in the stomach and ran. She tried running back to the hospital, her bare feet pounded against the concrete, but the dark shadow of night was against her. She tripped over something hard and fell. By then, Loz had caught her. He quickly tied her hands in rope, and snarled in her ear. She looked around for another way to escape, but she was trapped. Loz pressed his gauntlet to her stomach. She took a deep breath. The gauntlet was violently prodding at her stomach wound. Then, he shocked her. Her world exploded in pain before slipping into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Haha...sorry if it was bad. I have no beta to help me fix it. That's it for now...I can't say I'll upload once every month, I can't even keep up with 1 every 3 months. I should stick to one-shots huh? Okay yeah. Bye guys. I'll see you in a week at the least and 6 months at the most :P (I only get on my laptop every other night or something like that and then on the weekends.)


End file.
